


Slow Dancing

by onceuponareverie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Quarantine Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponareverie/pseuds/onceuponareverie
Summary: Adora and Catra slow dance on their front lawn.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not heavily inspired by the song from Aly and AJ "Slow Dancing"... No way.

It’s only been a couple of months since Catra and Adora moved into their new house together. They don’t necessarily live in the middle of nowhere, but where they live is a small two-story house, white fences surrounding their large front and backyard. 

It was Adora’s idea to move their old furniture out to the lawn. A round kitchen table they bought when they moved into their first apartment years ago. An old radio Catra once loved while growing up in her teens, a saxophone Adora used to play for the marching band that she did not commit for more than five months. 

“It’s getting late,” Catra sighed deeply after rolling up the old living room rug, wiping her forehead. “The store is probably closed already.”

Adora nodded as she drank water. “For sure, plus it’s a bit of a drive to get there. Maybe we should have started this early in the morning,” She snorted. 

Catra simply smiled, agreeing with her. Honestly, the time has been strange these past months since quarantine first began. It’s been so long since they last saw their friends… 

Suddenly, an idea sparked. “You know… it’s been a while since we’ve been to a dance club.”

“Yeah, it sure has been.” 

Catra licked her lips. “Maybe we can have a little dance?” Adora raised her eyebrow. 

“At a dance club?”

Catra laughed, pulling Adora into a hug. “No dummy, outside.” Adora’s lips formed into a thin line. Catra lightly punched her waist. “The radio is out laying on our old kitchen table, we could bring the rug outside, lay it out, and dance.” 

“Ooh,” Adora swayed her head, a smile slowly growing. “Ok, I think that sounds romantic.”

“Yeah?” Catra intertwined their fingers, stretching their arms out. “Yep. Let’s do it.”

* * *

Adora and Catra rolled out the old rug onto the grass. The air was a warm-cool breeze, mountains are painted in the distance, the sky blending with pink and yellow. Catra supposes it really is a romantic setting. Adora brushes the dust off her pants and turns behind her to see the radio. “Are there any batteries?” 

Catra hummed to herself. “No.” 

“Should we get batteries?”

“I think,” Catra says as she walks up to her, pulling her toward the top of the rug. “We should just slow dance with no songs.” 

Adora softly smiled at her, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist. Catra brought her arms around Adora’s shoulders and soon enough, Adora led them. Swaying ever so slowly, back and forth. 

“This is nice,” Adora said, kissing her forehead. Catra’s heart flutters, laying her head onto Adora’s shoulder so she wouldn’t see her face turning pink. 

It’s stupid, but every day Catra always finds a new reason why she’s in love with Adora. She’ll never admit that to her though because it’s too embarrassing and Adora would probably say something like ‘I didn’t know you like me that much.’ 

Catra would respond with, ‘We’ve been married for three years.’

She smiled into Adora’s shoulders, a soft purr humming out of her. Adora tightens her hold, rubbing her thumb against her hip. Like a reflex, Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s arm, holding her gently so they can be as close as they can. 

They slowly danced for a bit. It’s almost like time had stopped for them to simply enjoy a quiet evening together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first She-Ra fanfiction, it's super short and simple but I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
